


Egg Family?

by kibou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibou/pseuds/kibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what happens when i get a writing prompt from my datefriend saying "write about gon and killua raising an egg as their own child" (the direct quote) and i take it too seriously and write a silly fluffy little thing. this is probably the shortest and most bad thing i have ever written. bye im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Family?

"Hey Gon, what's this?"

A pale blue shape had caught Killua's attention, hidden under a bush he and Gon had run by. Gon directed himself towards Killua's voice. He leaned down on his knees beside the other boy.

"Ah, that's a robin's egg! It looks like it fell out of its nest. The nest couldn't be far. We should look for it and bring it back!" Gon suggested. The two set to work climbing nearby trees, examining the foliage carefully for traces of a nest or more pastel eggs.

"Do you see anything yet?" Killua yelled up from below.

"No, not yet," Gon answered from near the top of a tall tree.

"Hmm... That seems pretty weird... If we haven't found it by now, is it even here?"

"Huh.."

Gon leaped down, and picked up the egg carefully. "If we can't find its family, why don't we raise it?"

"What?!" Killua exclaimed. "Don't be stupid! What do we know about raising an egg? And doesn't it need, like, _birds_?"

"Not necessarily! And it's not that hard! We just need to keep it warm. We can keep it in a windowsill. And after that, we can teach it to fly!"

"Pfft," Killua snorted and crossed his arms. "I have no idea how you expect to teach it to fly, but fine."

The pair sat down in a sunny patch of grass with the egg propped up in between them.

"First things first," Killua began, "We're it's parents, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, so who's the mom?"

The odd couple fell silent for a moment.

"I'll be the mom!" Gon exclaimed, with a determined look.

Killua broke out in a fit of giggles. "You really are weird, wow," he laughed. "But I guess that makes me the dad." Gon grinned in agreement. Killua was smiling too, although he tried to contain it. This whole family concept, a happy family where everyone likes each other, was so foreign to him. But, it definitely wasn't bad. As much as he tried to pretend that this whole thing was silly, he couldn't really deny that it brought an unfamiliar warmth to his cheeks. Well, at least it had been unfamiliar until he met Gon.

"Wait, does that make us... married?" Killua felt the red in his cheeks worsen.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess it does!" Gon laughed. "Now I think we should bring this egg home and make a new nest for it." The two stood up and started in the direction of Gon's home.

"I'll race you back!" Killua challenged. He and Gon sprinted out from the under the yellow-green light that the sun cast down on the forest floor, both trying to beat the other in the small race, but simultaneously not letting the other out of their sight. 

"Hey, it's our kid right?" Gon shouted from across a patch of trees. "We should name it!"

"Eggy."

"Be more creative!"

"Uh, Bob."

"Come on, try harder!" Gon whined, making faces to Killua that the other boy returned before they burst out in giggles and ran home.


End file.
